I Love You
by TeamHanyou
Summary: Just a short one-shot of Rin and Sesshomaru and their daily life together as mates in their Palace. Its only short, but cute. FLUFFY GUYS!


_I do not own InuYasha. ENJOYYYY!_

Hi. Im Rin. Well, to be technical, Lady Rin of the West. I hate that title, so please, just call me Rin. I live a really awesome life. I have the perfect friends, the perfect home, the perfect husband. The perfect life i guess. But half of this stuff doesnt make me happy. The huge palace, the title, the land, the money. Just him really. He's the only thing i need to live a happy life. And that's the kind of life i live. My husband, or mate as he likes to call me, is the Great Dog Demon Lord Sesshomaru of the West. If you've ever seen him, he's not that easy to remember. Or hard to miss. He is tall, he towers over almost everyone who meets him. Inclueding me, which he loves to point out to me often. He has long flowing hair that goes past his torso. Its white, but with a hint of silver in it under the moonlight. He also has two magenta stripes of each of his cheecks, and a half moon on his forehead. My most favourite thing about him, looks wise, would have to be his dazzling golden eyes which can give you a look that would kill you in seconds. And another, that will make you fall in love with him, over and over, for the rest of your life.

I have awesome friends too. My bestfriend has to be Sesshomaru, but other than him, i have Izzabelle. I call her Izzy and she calls me Rinny. Those are our little nicknames for eachother. Only she gets to call me Rinny. Not even Sesshomaru gets away with that one. Me being, me, which is small, frail, not at all strong, practically useless to anybody in the world of combat and violence. But i know how to hurt Sesshomaru better than anyone, and me ignoring him, is one of my weapons. Anyway, Izzy is, of course, a demon too. She's a wolf demon. She works as a servent at the castle. She's actually the head cook. Her cooking is so unbelievable! Its amazing. I'd die for her cooking. Everyone at the castle would, even Sesshomaru refuses to eat anyone else's food. She's also beautiful. She says she's not, but she so is. She has hair the colour of the brown leaves that fall from oak tree's in the fall, and eyes as red as apples that grow on an apple tree in the Spring. She also has a pair of adorable wolf ears on top of her head, both with small dashes of white on the tips, along with a beauitful soft, also brown tail, which looked like the end had been dipped in the purest shade of white you'd ever seen. She's a very proud wolf. If you annoy, upset or anger her in anyway, she'll let you know. Trust me. Other than her firery side, she's really kind, sweet and funny.

Then there's Cat. Funnily enough, she's a cat demon. She has red hair that goes down to her lower back, just above her waist, and pink eyes. They're filled with sweetness, its unbelievable. She's drop dead gorgeous. She gets atleast 300 stares a day from the demon men, lords or just commeners. She looks smart, calm and strong willed. But in all fairness, she's stupid. She's a complete air-head. So much so, that she has the nerve to chase after the 'fluffy moustache' on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He would've killed anyone else, but he grew up with Cat. Cat's mother used to be Sesshomaru's nanny. She was like a grandmother to him, and he got used to Cat. He handles her with imense paitence. And balls of yarn. Seriously, put one of those things infront of her and she'll chase it all day long. She's the taylor. She makes amazing clothes. In fact, shes the only one i got to when i need new kimono's. Its practically the only thing she's good at. She was born for making clothes. Although really air-headed and clueless about most things, she's kind, sweet, funny and a great comforter. A great bestfriend. She's just too sweet and adorable to hate!

The two of them are my only friends really. Everyone else just fades into the background. They get replaced, they go missing, they quit, they die. But thats ok. I appriciate what Sesshomaru was trying to do for me. He filled the palace with humans. So i wouldnt feel inadequite. So i wouldnt feel different. But i still got the glares. The snide comments. The outburts. The tears. I got everything. Everything i didnt want from them. But i understand. Its like a brand new child at the playground. Unseen. Unheard of. Unknown. The other children dont go near the new child at first. They all stand and stare. They study the new child for a couple minutes. Watch how the new child moves. How the new child looks. Whats good about the new child. Whats bad about the new child. Then, if their satisfied, they go over and play with the new child. But if their not, they ignore the new child. And never look at the new child again. But then, some children step out from the shadows of the other children who had declined the new child. Some children who had bigger hearts. Stronger hearts. The ones the new child with keep with her forever. They're the only friends i've got really. Well, then theres..

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTEINING TO ME INSOLENT CHILD?!" Ah yes! How could anybody forget about Master Jaken. His voice is hard to forget. In fact i think its stained on my heart forever. He's a short, green, toad looking imp. He's been Sesshomaru's loyal, slightly annoying, servent for years. Hundreds, actually. Jaken does, practically, anything for Sesshomaru. Sometimes, i think he should be his wife.

"Yes, Master Jaken, im listening to you" I sighed carelessly. I must say this to him everyday. Im like a broken record stuck on replay with this question. So much so, that its become an automatic response.

"Well, you didnt look like it child!" He screeched at me, yet again. I shot him daggers, as i always did. As much as he annoys me, and practically everyone he talks to, i love him. He's the uncle i never had. He had always been like my family, even when i was a child. We've always been the same. And i know he thinks of me as his first friend. Ever. And i suppose, its the same for me too.

"Whatever, lets go down to the garden, huh?" I cheerfully suggested, trying to change the subject. I didnt like getting caught daydreaming by Jaken. It was above embaressing for me.

"That is all you do!" He retorted. I rolled my eyes, and ran towards the garden in my bare feet. I never wore shoes. I never liked the feel of them. Or better yet, the feel they were missing. I loved feeling the earth, the ground, the ice beneath my feet. Well, i always tried to sneak out in the snow without shoes on, but Sesshomaru, Cat or Izzy would force me to wear them. But i agree, i dont wanna get a cold. I hate them, food doesnt taste the same.

I heard all the servents telling me not to go outside. Of course, it was winter. So it was snowing. This was one of my attempts to be able to feel the ice, the snow, the cold beneath my bare feet. I was running. I bumped into a few people, yelling apologies like:

"Sorry!" or "My bad!" which were answered with nodds or smiles from the friendlier staff. I was almost there! I could feel the cool breeze dance through my hair. I could feel the coldness reach my feet. I was almost there. Until...

"Ah!" I yelped as i felt someone grab me by my waist. I knew who it was of course.

"Sesshomaru!" I yelled, annoyed that he'd stopped my escape. My dream. I looked up at him. He was looking at me with that serious, your in trouble, look. It gave me the chills. But i continued to fight his hold on me.

"Come on! Just for a second! It wont do me any harm, just for a second! Please?!" I asked despiratly, still trying to losen his grip on me. It, of course, was futile. I stopped and looked up at him, annoyed. He just stared at me with even more annoyance than me.

"Do you know what would happen if you became ill?" He asked me coldly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes i do. I would feel weak for a few days, weeks, months even. But i would have you by my bedside, making sure i laughed whilst in bed, making sure that i still smiled every single day, even if i feel so terrible physically. Making sure that i know you love me, like you tell me everyday. I know what would happen Sesshomaru, and im nowhere near as scared of it as you are" I told him calmly. Passionatly. It made his face soften. I gave up trying to fight and slumped my head against his chest and sighed heavily.

"Ok ok, so i wont go outside. Can we go do something else then?" I asked him sweetly. He stroked my hair slowly, softly. Each claw combing the knots out, gently. I sighed a blissful sigh this time, and sunk into his now soft but firm embrace.

"What would you like to do, Rin?" He asked me, purring my name. He know's i hate it when he does that! It makes my womanly instincts go crazy. I decided to do something we hadnt done in a while. Something he hates. But i love. I kissed him quickly, stunning him for a moment, then i took the chance and quickly ducked out of his embrace, and poked him gently, but firmly and simply said:

"Tag" I took off running down the hall, and waiting for him to follow, which i knew he would. He always does. I ran up the stairs as i heard his slow footsteps, staring to increase in speed with each step until he was jogging. I bolted upstairs and looked around, excited, adreneline filled, i looked at the library, and i ran inbetween the 'Angst' section.

I heard his footsteps as he slowly entered the room. He obviously knew where i was, but we still had fun with this game. I weaved in and out of the 'Angst' section, to the 'Horror' section as i heard each step of his light, yet strong feet.

"You know i will find you Rin. I can smell you" He said smoothly, almost a whisper. I giggled softly, and ducked to look through a gap inbetween two books, to see his golden pools staring right at me. I gasped and ran for it. But he immediatly grabbed me at the waist with both his arms and lifted me, spinning me around slightly. I laughed out loud at this, as i always did. I managed to turn to face him, his face was filled with love and ammusement. He was even smiling. Small chuckles rumbling in his chest.

He was leaning me over, to kiss me. As our faces were meerly inches away, i felt this was the perfect oppurtunity to use all the strength in me, and pull him over with me, onto the soft cusioned ground. He ended up on top of me, staring down at me in amusement as i was giggling my head off at his expression. It held shock, surprise and amusement.

"Now were even" I said to him, whilst giggling, referring to him sabotaging my escape into the winter wonderland that was our garden. He just smiled at me in response and closed his eyes nodding slightly. I smiled and pulled him down to my own face, finishing what he'd started before i started our little game of tag/hide n seek.

We kissed passionatly for a few minutes before the bell rang. This was Izzy's way of telling us its dinner. If theres one thing she hates, its people being late for dinner and cold food.

We broke apart, foreheads pressed together, catching our breaths. I smiled and cupped his cheek and kissed it.

"Time to go, i dont wanna face the wrath of the lone wolf if our food gets cold" I said to him, making him nod in agreement.

We got up, eventually, and made our way to the dinning hall, hand in hand. We were small talking before we heard farmilliar, daily bickering between Cat and Jaken.

"But Jaken! You'd look so cute in this outfit!" Cat exclaimed with a big pout on her face. Her pink eyes watering, giving him the puppy-dog look, which was quite futile, sine she's a cat.

"ITS PINK!" Jaken screeched, making me and practically everyone else, but Sesshomaru, visually cringe.

"Its pretty!" Cat retorted, laughing cheerfully as she danced around with the small garment in her hands. Jaken just yelled insults at her, but she didnt seem to hear. She could only handle one thought at a time. She had a one track mind. She could only care about one thing at a time, and right now, it was the pretty cute pink dress.

"WOULD YOU TWO CAN IT?!" A loud, scary, deep voice yelled from the doorway. Izzy appeared holding a four oval shaped dishes with the lids on. Whatever it was, it smelt amazing.

"Izzy, Izzy! Jaken called my dress ugly!" Cat whined sadly as she ran to Izzy's side. Izzy just looked at her, glaring. Obviously stressed that the 'children' as she called Jaken and Cat, where argueing, yet again, whilst her and the other servents were trying to prepare dinner for everyone. Cat shrunk in size at that moment. Her eyes began to water, so Izzy pulled out a small, pink, shiny candy.

"Here's some candy" Izzy replied, board out of her mind. Cat's face instantly lit up as her large eyes rested upon the bright, shiny pink sweet Izzy held in her hand.

"YAY! I love candy!" Cat exclaimed, quickly taking the candy and sitting down at the table, fiddling with the rapper.

Izzy roled her eyes, and glared at Jaken, instantly making him sit down. She continued setting the table then noticed Sesshomaru and i in the doorway, me giggling softly, him looking stone cold as usual, but with a softness in his eyes. He loved them, he know he did.

"Hey Rinny!" She yelled over to me, smiling brightly, whilst she finished setting the table. I waved back in response with my free hand and smiled equally as bright.

"Hey Izzy!" I replied, cheerfully.

"My Lord" She said, also smiling at him, bowing slightly. He nodded his head in response.

"What smells so good?" I asked, walking over to my usual seat. She winked at me in respose, which made my anticipation grow.

"Your favourite!" Cat exclaimed, looking at me with a chocolate covered face, smiling brightly, eyes twinkling.

"Aweh, Cat! I wanted to tell her!" Izzy said whilst her and i laughed.

Cat just looked confused.

"Oh.. Sorry" Cat said confused, but just smiled in return.

Eventually, we all sat down to dinner. Izzy had outdone herself this time. I say that everyday though. She's the best cook ever. She did my favourite, which was grilled fish with a cinnamon crust and breadcrumbs. When we'd finished me and Sesshomaru went for a night time walk in the garden. After about 10 minutes of Izzy holding me down whilst Cat and Jaken attempted to put shoes on my feet (and succeeded, unfortunatly) we walked for hours. Until we settled on the bridge. It was cold, so i sat in his lap, cuddling into his warmth. He had his arms wrapped around my shoulders and waist, and his nose in my hair. He says he likes the smell. We were both staring out at the frozen lake and the snow that had nested itself along the trunks of the dormant sakura tree's. The snow looked silvery-blue under the moonlight. It was gorgeous. But not as gorgeous as him.

"Rin" He said, still looking at the beautiful scenery before us, as was i.

"Yes?" I replied, tightening my grip on his robes slightly.

"I love you" He stated. He said it in a loving voice that no one ever hears. Only me. Thats what makes me feel special with him. I am the only one he feels comfertable sharing his emotions with, and that made me feel truly special.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru" I responded, equally as loving and passionate. He kissed my head and tightened our embrace. We stayed like that for what seemed like forever. It would be forever. This was my life now, i dont have to think about the past now. Its so much better than thinking i mean nothing. I used to live a life of emptiness. A life of joylessness. It was horrible. It felt like hell on earth. And i hated every second, until i met him. He is my saviour, my mate, my lover, my bestfriend, my husband, my soulmate... My other half.. And i really, really

"Love you"


End file.
